This invention relates to new chemical compounds having valuable therapeutic properties and methods of synthesizing them.
Azulene derivatives have been well known as having anti-gastric ulcer, anti-gastritis and anti-inflammation activities. However, because of their instability against light and heat, an improved stable and potent derivative has been long desired.